The Tears of A Ninja
The Tears of A Ninja ''is the 13th episode of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Present Day: Atari & Isaac are both at a draw while tired from the excessive fighting. Isaac asks Atari to give up on this pointless revolution. Atari laughs & refuses to stop. He also acknowledges how the revolution was able to grow in power this time unlike the previous attempt. Isaac then comes to a realiziation & questions who Atari really is under the mask. Atari takes the mask off, revealing himself to be Ren. Isaac is now in a state of shock because Ren is actually alive when he should be dead. Ren laughs about Isaac's disbelief & wants to coninue the fight. Isaac adds to the wager that he wants answers upon attaining victory. Ren agrees to the wager but wants Isaac to know he might not be alive in the end while laughing. Meanwhile Darrach conitues telling Andy the final part of the story. Flashback: Ren starts talking about his plan to overthrow the President & begin taking over the city. An angered Isaac starts walking towards the stage, jumps onto the stage & yells at Ren for his unbelievable actions. Ren simply laughs while making it clear that Isaac was a fool for not knowing about this until now. Ren also tells Isaac that he was foolish enough to teach him all things martial arts. Because of this Ren had spent the past 3 years using his techniques to kill super humans while also building a revolution in secret so that humans can finally reign supreme in Super Central. An angered Vandel runs up onto the stage & let's Ren know that some of those murdered super humans at the academy. Ren laughs once again & doesn't care about super humans. Isaac can't believe Ren would do this, realizes he created a monster & vows to take him out for good. Ren commands hi supporters to attack Vandel & Isaac while he escapes via smokescreen. Vandel wants Isaac to go after Ren while he handles the supporters. Isaac agrees with Vandel's plan, wishes him good luck & heads out to catch up with Ren. Isaac notices Ren & manages to catch up with him. Isaac challenges Ren to another fight with a wager from both of them. If Isaac wins Ren must turn himself in & end the revolution, but should Ren win Isaac will die at his hands. The fight is on an abandoned bridge. As the battle rages on both men are at a draw while tired. Isaac thought he saw some good in Ren 5 years ago but was obviously wrong. Ren reminds Isaac that he hates super humans because of what happened to his family long ago. A couple of super humans killed his whole family in coldblood & was left alive in order for him to feel the pain of losing something valuable. An angry yet tearful Ren made a vow to kill all super humans, good or bad. Isaac feels bad for Ren & understands the he's going through but mass genocide won't help. Ren disregards Isaac & makes it clear that he's not changing his mind. Isaac comes to the unfortunate conclusion that Ren must be killed before his plan goes off. Ren laughs in disbelief because he knows Isaac wouldn't kill as part of his super hero code. Isaac however reminds Ren of the one exception to the rule while attacking him with a final blow known as "Major Death Fist." The move has a fist go directly through the heart & body. As a result Ren falls to his death into the water while Isaac tearfully apologizes for what he had to do. Ren's last words were "Curse...you...Isaac..." Vandel notices Isaac over by the abandoned bridge in tears. Vandel asks Isaac why is he crying & what happened earlier. Isaac tearfully replies with the end result of Ren & constantly apologizes for what he just did. Present Day: Isaac is currently weak on the ground while Ren walks over to him gets ready to attack with a familiar move that was used to kill him 15 years ago: The Major Death Fist. Before Ren can attack & end the fight. Vandel appears, alongside Darrach, Jen & Reynaldo, with his titanium hammers intact. Ren had a feeling Isaac would call for help secretly. Darrach explains that Isaac has a tracking device that each staff member owns in case they need back up. Ren laughs while calling for a retreat & activates a smokescreen, disappearing with his soldiers but leaves the unconscious/injured/tied up super humans. While Isaac goes unconscious chanting the words "Ren...is...alive..." Vandel can't believe Ren is alive & now he's confused as to how that's even possible. Elsewhere Ren puts his mask back in, contacts General Gannon & commands him to start the daily reapings of super humans but also wants him only severely injure any students of Santa Verde Academy. 'Battles & Events' *'Isaac & Ren engage in a simultaneous battle of the past & present (Ep.13)' *'In the past, Isaac kills Ren with "The Major Death Fist" & sends him off a bridge in cold blood (Ep.13)' *'In the present, Isaac learns about Atari's true identity as Ren & is now curious as to how he's alive (Ep.13)' *'Atari/Ren plans on attacking the staff & students of Santa Verde (Ep.13)' 'Trivia' *'Vandel's alter ego is "Crusher" but he also goes by "Titanium Crusher" due to his abilities.' *'During the after credits scene Isaac once again breaks the 4th wall, similar to what he did at the end of Episode 10.' *'This is the first episode to not include any of the main characters (although Andy was technically in the after credits as per usual.)' *'General Gannon is mentioned again & is hinted at becoming more important in future episodes.' Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc